A Misummer Night's Drama
by alissa753
Summary: Miley and the gang are about to start their summer together. Although everyone falls in love, it just happens to be the wrong person. Watch their story unfold, and see who was right at the beginning. A little pixie dust is all they needed


**A Midsummer Night's Drama**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't had any stories lately. School tired me out! Luckily, it's summer! So, I'm starting a new summer-themed story. I'll update my others when this story gets closer to finished, but for now, enjoy.**

...:...

A little pixie dust is all that's needed to screw things up.

A little pixie dust is all that's needed to make things better.

A little pixie dust is all that's needed to change your life.

A little pixie dust is all they needed.

: . : . : . : . : . : . .A little pixie dust is sprinkled over Malibu, California. . : . : . : . : . : . :

...:...

Miley's POV

"Miley, you better hurry and change! The dance starts in 15 minutes!" my dad yelled from downstairs. This was the end of my ninth grade year. I'm no longer at the bottom of the high school food chain.

"Jackson! Get those French fries out of your nose! It's time to go!" I heard from downstairs. I couldn't help but laugh a little, I mean Jackson's becoming a senior next year.

"Jackson! I didn't mean that you should switch the French fries for carrot sticks! Boy, you have a serious problem!" Again, I couldn't help but laugh.

"But dad! I'm practically a senior and I'm practically 18! I can do what I want! Hmmph!" Jackson whined. By now, I was totally cracking up. I mean, seriously. I can soo imagine what my dad's face looks like.

_Beep._

Lilly texted me.

_Lilly: Miles watcha doin? Y rnt u here yet?_

Miley: ROTFL litrlly! Jackass (Jackson) wuz putin stuff up his nose like carrots &fries

_Lilly: Ew that's gross._

_Miley: Uve done it haven't u?_

_Lilly: No_

_Miley: Even when were txting I can tell ur lyin_

Lilly: Im not lyin

_Miley: Lilly I kno u_

_Lilly: Whatev just hurry & get here._

_Miley: k im comin. & I kno ur kyin )_

I headed downstairs to see Jackson pouting on the couch and my dad drinking soda. I took a last look at myself in the closet mirror, and we were off to my first high school end-of-the-year dance!

"Miley, keep an eye on your brother, and you guys know my number if you need me. Have a good time, and remember, there are teachers here, so no funny business," my dad said, smiled at us, and left. Finally, freedom.

"Hey Lilly!" I said walking over to her and Oliver who were already here. "Where's Jake?" I asked, looking around. Jake was my boyfriend, we've been going out for a while now. Ever since we filmed an episode of Zombie High we've been in love.

"Oh, he's not here yet. At least, we haven't seen him," Lilly replied, "Oooh, sushi!" she then exclaimed, running for the snack table.

"Hi Miley," Oliver said after Lilly left.

"Hey, Oliver," I said, smiling when I saw Jake coming through the door.

"Umm, can I ask . . ." he started.

"Hey, Jake! We're over here!" I yelled, although he couldn't hear me over the crowd, "Oliver, I'm going to go dance with Jake. Why don't you go find Lilly," I said, making my way through the crowd.

Oliver's POV

"Umm, can I ask . . ." I started, then was cut off by:

"Hey Jake! We're over here!"

Yes, Miley is in love with Jake. Ridiculous, right? Apparently not for her. He left her for Romania, then came back, they got back together, she broke up with him, he left again for his movie with Mikayla, he comes back and tells her he's changed, and she still goes out with him.

Yes, very ridiculous.

"Oliver, I'm going to go dance . . ." she started, I didn't even need to hear the rest. I'd bet you a million bucks she said something like "Oliver, I'm going to go dance with Jake. Find Lilly and eat some sushi." Or something very similar.

Ever since he came back, they've been all mushy around Lilly and me. Once at Rico's, we had a gagging contest while they were talking all romantic and stuff. It's always the same. Us three will go to the beach or mall, or even be at Miley's house, when Jake comes. She'll start talking to him, and then she'll say, "Why don't you guys go make a sandcastle, you know Oliver loves those!" or "Hey, why don't you go check out the sports shop?" or "Why don't you guys go order pizza?".

I know Miley would never do anything bad, because she has a purity ring. But, Jake isn't right for her, and I'm not saying he's bad either, but he always breaks her heart. I wouldn't mind if they went out and stayed together, but they always break up, and I hate it when Miley cries.

"Oliver!"

"Huh!?" I stumbled, looking up to see Lilly.

"...Doughnut..." she said, rolling her eyes, "I've been trying to find you like for 10 minutes. I saw that Miley is off with Jake, and I wanted to keep you some company."

"Oh, okay then." I said, reaching for a glass of punch.

"Oliver, you're, like, always daydreaming. Seems to me like you're crushing on someone. A friend maybe?" Lilly asked. She knew me too well.

"Yeah, a friend. Sort of." I said. When I said sort of, I meant, I wasn't sure if she was my friend anymore. We're not close anymore, and we almost never hang out.

"Okay, then, I'll leave you to whatever. Bye Oliver," she said, taking off. What is she rushing off to?

Oh, I see now. She ran off to flirt with another guy. That's at least 4 since we got here. Girls.

What happened to Smokin Oken? You might ask. Well, I don't flirt (much) anymore. And you wanna know why? I'm in love with my best friend.

...:...

**A/N: So, that first chapter wasn't one of my best, except I liked the last line, but I'm trying to start the story, but not give too much away yet. Anyways, for the summary, I put surprise pairings, and I want to explain that now. Okay, so it's like A Midsummer Night's Dream, where everyone is in love with someone who doesn't love them back, but at the end, everyone's happy and in love. So here's the beginning match up: ( loves)**

**? Jackson Lilly Oliver Miley Jake Mikayla (? Revealed next chapter)**


End file.
